Because you and I were meant to be
by wercrazybesties4lyf
Summary: Soo like it's your typical story tried to make it different but I don't think it worked.. Rewritten turned into a oneshot- hope you enjoy...


**BECAUSE YOU AND I WERE MEANT TO BE:**

 **Okay guys . Before anything else id like to say that i am truly ABSOLUTELY sorry ! To all my fellow readers and reviewers especially ! I don't know what happened! I am so SOOOOO SORRY! please find it in your hearts to forgive me ! I didn't know what i was doing ! and to all my fellow readers who have been waiting , I apologize to you too . The long wait is over!**

 **Secondly , I have decided to make this into a oneshot because well ... it isn't going in the direction it's supposed to be. It seemed to have upset some of you and again I am SO sorry! please forgive me . So i hope that you will enjoy this now! it's going to be a little bit different .. maybe a lot idk maybe I'm lying ... this story was last updated 2 years ago. last year i put up an authors note which i removed earlier on this year andd ya.. idk why i just said all of that but anyway.. but i hope you enjoy it anyway~**

 **Disclaimer: Nope Naruto ain't mine.**

* * *

Deception. A strong word. It leads to distrust and hatred. All the negative feelings in the book. It leads to the breaking of trust. Trust. A very interesting word. It can either be strong and protected. Or it can be broken and beyond repair.

Here we have a story of a young girl, who loved, and trusted. Maybe a little too much. And that was what lead to her downfall.

* * *

It's argumentative. People say that you cant change a person. It's who she was. She loved and she trusted. She was a good person. They say that it was _him_ that made her into what she became. _He broke her._ More than once. Broke the glass that was meant to be clear and beautiful. Destroyed the light that shone brightness into ones life. And then, the light was exterminated. Gone. That's what they say.

* * *

She remembered the day he told her he loved her. She remembered it like it was yesterday. It was one of the happiest days of her life. Such a pity. Because it all came to an end. And she was exposed to the cold, hard truth. Reality fell upon her like bricks from a broken wall. And she found herself battered and broken. She should have listened. She should have seen. The warning stares, and the silent whispers of 'Be careful.' had slipped passed her. Because with him, she was blinded. With him, time stopped and he was the only thing in existence. She loved him so so much. And it wasn't because he was the most attractive and most wanted boy in the village. She loved him for him. For who he was. She knew he was secretly hurting because of what had happened to him. She knew he was lonely, she knew he was broken and that he just needed someone to be there for him. And she wanted to help him. Help him love again. But oh the irony. He ended up breaking her along with him. But he wanted to. It was all intentional. And that was what hurt the most.

* * *

She remembered the day she fell in love with him, just as she remembered the day she took an oath to hate him.

When she'd told her friends - she probably shouldn't have- she had to make sure they promised her they wouldn't secretly try to kill him or make sure he never reproduced. It was hard, but she managed to convince them that she was going to be okay.

She remembered seeing him after that. And it was as if everything they had, everything they did, everything he did, never happened. Vanished. No longer there.

She remembered how her blond teammate reacted. Hell nearly broke loose. She remembered when he hurt her. On purpose or by accident. She didn't know. Nor did she care. The deed was done. He'd proved that he didn't love her, nor did he trust her.

* * *

He knew what he had done was wrong. No , that was an understatement. But it didn't matter at that time. She didn't matter. Only when she was lying there, in the sheets that were supposed to be white. He realized. It was all a lie. Because in reality, he really did love her. But was too blinded to see it. If only he could go back in time. But it was too late. She hated him now. He knew. But even so. He wanted to make it right. But what should he do? What could he do? There was ... no hope left.

"If you really regret it, tell her. Tell her how you feel. Or at least apologize." He tried that. He tried so many times and each time it ended up in him failing miserably, and a little more broken. And dear God did it hurt seeing her with someone else. It hurt, _hurt so much._

* * *

He knew she would never feel the same way again, and she would never trust him it was okay. All he asked was her forgiveness. Nothing more. He wanted her to be happy again. He wanted her to be that beacon of light she once was. And he knew she couldn't be that if she were with him. He was too far gone.

* * *

He knew that all he wanted was her forgiveness. He wanted her to be happy. He knew he couldn't give her the happiness she needed. Just as much as he knew that that _**thing**_ she called her boyfriend couldn't.

'He's using her..' Onyx orbs narrowed. 'Yeah.. just like you did.' Yes. He kew that. He also knew she didn't deserve to go through the same thing twice. Which was why he was going to put an end to it all.

* * *

Perhaps his plan wasn't good enough, or perhaps it was just him. But it didn't work. It only made things worse.

"I know you're up to something."

"It isn't good to be so suspicious, Uchiha."

"I'm going to stop you."

"You can try."

Maybe it wasn't good to be suspicious. But sometimes, it was. Like then.

"I knew you were up to something.." his body was on fire. And the pain was coming from one place. His curse mark. The other man laughed. "Maybe. But why do you look so pissed?" he gestured towards the pink heap on the ground. 'Is it her? It's not like she actually means anything to you.. or does she?" Another maniacal, twisted laugh broke out.

"I'll kill you!"

"Too late. You're too far away." He watched in horror as the other man charged an attack at his pink haired teammate. "..No.."

If she were awake, she'd be able to dodge it. But she wasn't awake. She wouldn't make it. But he would..

* * *

He betrayed her. 'Ugh, this can't be happening to me again...' But it did. Now here she was, in the battlefield, with the person who was supposed to be a trustworthy human being- no he wasn't even human. This man .. this _thing_ was a monster.

Fighting when you had no strength left isn't easy. But that is what a ninja is taught to do. They're also supposed to be very careful about what moves they make, especially in the heat of a battle.

'Crap..' Well having an explosion go off behind you and slam you into a tree was just perfect. She blacked out.

* * *

She didn't know what to expect when she awoke. Perhaps to be attacked immediately, or to never wake. Well the former was half true. Except instead of getting hit, she found herself being protected- more like shielded- by the one person she'd least suspected. She watched in horror as everything unfolded. it all happened so fast, yet so slow, and all she could think about was...

'Why...?'

* * *

It all happened so fast he couldn't remember it. It didn't occur to him that he might not make it out alive. But he didn't care. And he didn't think anyone else when he woke up in a room full of white and bright colours, it took a while for it to sink in. Especially when he saw _her_ sitting there, staring at him. He blinked. Once. Twice. Why was she...? Dull and tired emerald eyes stared into confused onyx ones.

"I came to see if you're okay. I know we haven't been on good terms lately , but you're still my teammate and you did save my life. For that, I am grateful. He opened his mouth-

"Before you say anything, let me finish. What you did to me was unforgivable. But I'm willing to look past that, and perhaps, start over. I'm not forgiving you,- not entirely at least-but I'm willing to be friends... if that's like ... okay with you. Oh and uh, Naruto and I kicked that bastards butt and and dragged your sorry one here - in case you were wondering.."

He stared at her- and then, a small smile. A real one, because he actually, truly felt happy.

* * *

Sitting now, years later, under the very same cherry tree he confessed his true feelings for her, they couldn't help but laugh at their stupidity. So naive. Because at the end of it all, she still loved him. Nothing would change that. And nothing would change their fate.

So you see, people will say what they want to say about them. But it was not his, nor her fault- for anything. In fact, everything they went through was just a stepping stone to bring them closer together. Like a test. Because in the end it all fit in place.

 ** _Even when the sun and the moon no longer shine.._**

 ** _You will always be mine.._**

 ** _I give you my word._**

 ** _Even when hell freezes over, and fire burns in the sea,_**

 ** _We will always be together.._**

He kissed her hand and laid his head on her lap as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. Closing his eyes, he couldn't help the smiled that reached his face.

 _ **... Because you and I were meant to be..**_

* * *

-fin

okay so the last part got ruined... i was tryna be poetic but this is whee it got me .. ugh it makes no sense ..

this -again- didnt turn out the way it was supposed to... gahh - Aara-chan07 yo can read it now but meh idk anymore...

i was going to do it differently but then i realized that if i carried on it would take **forever** to finish-

so i made this .. i hope you guys enjoeyd it.. if you didn't ... well that is understandable~

also i wonn't be updating soon - for never ending- maybe next month when im on holiday :) and gah im writing exams nw.. okay ill stop with the sad stories and take my leave now ..

till then! BYE


End file.
